


Funhouse

by Mexx66



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, F/M, Werwolf, fluffy sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexx66/pseuds/Mexx66
Summary: Hunting a Werwolf who works as a Clown.Funny when two hunters have Coulrophobia.





	Funhouse

You always hum to a tune if you’re scared. You hum at home in the night when you can’t sleep or on hunts. Dean nor Sam know about your ‘habit’. It’s a little secret of your life. Sam thought you just had a catchy song in your head but you were scared.

You and the boys were in Philadelphia on a werewolf hunt. It was perfectly fine, but then you got the information that the werewolf is in a circus. You love circuses, but you hate clowns. As a kid, your older sibling (if you don’t have one then cousin or best friend) told you story’s about killer clowns. He/she said that they will wait till you are alone in your room and then they will kill you.

You ran to your mom and cried. The fear never let you go. Just like Sam. He knows your fear just like you know his. You didn’t tell him, you screamed it because you had a nightmare.

“Okay, every one has his FBI badge and gun ready? Then let’s get to the killer clown.” Dean said jokingly before he got out of Baby. You huffed and Sam rolled his eyes. You already are so done with this job.

It was fool moon. So that means the werewolf is going to hunt someone. The circus is next to an old casino. It looks really bad. Really fucked up. Yeah. And the next thing, the werewolf is hiding in there. Woho. When you were in it you split up. Sam on the right Dean on the left and you went straight. Slowly you got scared. What if he comes in his clown costume?

 _This used to be a fun hous,_  
but now its full of evil clowns.  
It’s time to start the count down.  
  
With a flashlight in your one hand and in the other your gun you followed strange noises coming from the hallway.

 _I’m gonna burn it down,_  
down, down.  
I’m gonna burn it down.

What you didn`t know is that your clown standing right behind you. Slowly you turned around, still with the flashlight and gun in your hands. You wanted to scream but befor you could, you blacked out.

* * *

You woke up in the celler of the casino, no sign of the werwolf. 

_Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before_

You heard a door been opened and closed. Footsteps were approaching you slowly. There he is, the werwolf, in his clown costume. With a smug smile he comes to you. “You hunters think you can kill me. It´s funny a hunter is scared of a clown, how ironic isn´t it. I think I´m gona transform you in a werwolf. You could work with me at the circus.”

_I’d rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory_

“I prefer to work as a hunter with coulrophobia (fear of clowns). And when I´m free you gonna be dead son of a bitch.” The werwolf punshed you stright in the face. Hot liquit ran from your nose and on your shirt.

 _I’ve called the movers, called the maids_  
We’ll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble, tumble house of cards

_**Cas, if you can hear me, please come and rescue me with the idjits. Thank you.** _

It becomes lonly. You miss Dean´s jokes, Cas´s and his innocence and Sam´s sweetness and sarcasm. Oh, have I forgotten to tell you that Sam´s your boyfriend. Yeah and he is running amok because you are missing. Dean thinks he is drinking demonblood.

What you and the werwolf didn´t know, the Winchester´s and Cas were right next door with silverblade, deggers, a gun with silverbulleds and Cas´s angleblade. The werwolf came with water in his hand to you. You drank a little bit, not caring if it was poisened. The werwolf came neer your neck, but bevor he could bite you, he was thrown acros the room by Cas. Not long after he was shoot by Dean. Sam freed you. He took you in his arms as if you were his life. You were his everythink. He didn´t want to lose you.

_This used to be a funhouse_

“Sam, please take me out of here.”

  
_But now it’s full of evil clowns_

“Come here sweetheart.” He scooped you up and took you to the car.

 _It’s time to start the countdown_  
I’m gonna burn it down, down, down  
I’m gonna burn it down


End file.
